The Scent of Forever
by rain-streaked
Summary: [reposted] Yami no Yuugi wonders who -or what - he is, while Yuugi is sure he knows. [Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi]


[Author's notes:] Confusing. Intoxicating? Perhaps... Just Plain Weird.

****

Just so you know, this story _is_ mine. I used to be crimson amnesia, but my account was hacked into by "Thelma and Louisa, your local hackers". 

This is very sick and very stupid, yes, but there is nothing I can do about it. I am sorry for the delay, but my fanfictions will take some time getting reloaded... I am currently editing all of them. This is the first fanfic I posted, so I hope you enjoy.

My new pen name is rain-streaked, and I don't mind what you call me as long as you acknowledge me as a passable fanfiction writer. [-_-;]

Thank you for your time, and I hope this doesn't waste it.

[Warnings:] Shounen ai. [**Yami Yuugi x Yuugi**]. A little blurb coming from a sick, agitated person.

[Disclaimer:] I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is just that, a story made up for fun and entertainment; not profits made. Any and all similarities to other fanfictions are purely coincidental unless otherwise stated. 

* = scene change

+++

****

The Scent of Forever

by rain-streaked

+++

...it's dark.

But then again, what isn't?

Everything is dark. Tainted by the shadows... by _me_. Because...

I _am _the shadow. 

And I hate it. It's too dark, too cold, too lonely. It's noisy, too. It's dank and musty, giving off the foul scent of lost souls.

Yet still, my innocent, kind-hearted, smiling hikari, Yuugi, clings desperately to me, breathing in the scent of shadows. He likes it. _Likes_ it.

*

"Yami-kun... you smell nice."

"..nice?.."

"Yeah. You smell..."

*

Mirrored in his eyes are the bloodied ones of mine; filled with flowing, dancing, graceful emotions unknown to me.

They scare me. And they fascinate me, too.

Long lashes slide shut, filtering away dust and tears.

Soft music reaches his ears. I hear it too... but I really don't. I hear it, but I don't really... _understand_ it.

I scare myself. What am I? 

*

"Aibou... Hikari... Tell me, what am I?"

Drowsy amethyst eyes blinked up at me. "You? Yami-kun, how am I supposed to tell you? In my eyes, you are a violent, passionate crimson. Gold and crimson and black and gray and silver and violet and bronze..." he faded, his tired voice melting into a lazy severity unheard by night. "To me, Yami, you are _forever_. Your scent, your voice, your _aura_ all radiate with the being of eternity." He sighed happily, as if comforted by the fact that he had proclaimed the shadows and darkness as eternity.

I stared as he slowly drifted back into unconsciousness. Not wanting to disrupt his slumber, I stood up and turned, starting for the door. A silent tug at my heart stopped me. I turned around, and Yuugi's eyes were open again. "Please stay, Yami. Stay? ...forever..." he slurred, half-lidded eyes pleading.

I felt my reason weaken, and I sidled next to him, between the covers.

*

My favorite pastime these days seems to be wandering around the twisting corridors of my soul room, guided by dim light and the soft tinkering of my hikari's smooth voice.

'All over the town, there are tears.

You are blurred by

The rain running down my cheeks.

Because the person over whom

I held the umbrella that rolled away

Is not here

I'm not being true with myself,

Yes, I know but

I can't say those words...'

He sings random songs, the majority of them from the anime shows he watches sometimes. His voice is flawless, each note sung perfectly, beautiful and moving.

I wonder what he feels when he sings.

I wonder what problems he can forget while singing...

*

'Tender rain,

Even rain that's about to freeze from the cold

Is warmer than my heart. November rain,

Until my tears vanish, don't stop.'

*

It's like a maze. Correction: It _is_ a maze. It's mysterious. It's haunting... Visions of my past float languidly around, ignorant of my presence, always flying higher than I can reach.

*

"Yami... Stop getting lost. Reach out... don't dwell too much in your soul. Smell the sunshine, Yami. Please? For me. Don't tangle yourself in the tears of your sadness..."

*

I can't. I'm sorry, Yuugi. But my soul tempts me. There's always another turn, another door. There's always another question to be answered. 

*

"Yami? I love you. _I love you_..."

*

The floor creaks softly under my weight. How long have I been wandering?

*

"I love you too, Yuugi. Aibou, Hikari. Forever and ever..."

*

I squint. Through the darkness, there's a door. I can faintly make its outline. 

The metal knob is cool underneath my sweaty palm.

Cautiously, as if afraid it would shatter, I turn it.

*

"Tender rain,

Even rain that's about to freeze from cold

Is warmer that my heart. November rain,

Until my tears vanish, don't stop.

Rain..."

*

__

"Who am I?"

"You? How am I supposed to tell you? In my eyes, you are..."

.:**O-WA-RI.**:.

Song verses are from the song "November Rain" from Ranma 1/2. Lyrics from animelyrics.com.

Thank you very, very much for reading...

[rain-streaked]

Does anyone know who Thelma and Louisa _are_?


End file.
